F is for FBI
by parrotstud
Summary: U is for Uh oh. N is for No reviews yet. We all know how much Jordan despises the FBI. Unless you don't watch the show, then you wouldn't know. But then you wouldn't know what most of the stories mean, in fact, you're probably confused. Flames burn, but g
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck?" The sentence was more of a demand that anything, but Jordan Cavanaugh was known for her demands.

"Jordan, it's only two months. You can deal with two months, can't you?" Macy's statement was evenly as demanding as Jordan's, though spoken with subtlety.

"Garret, you of all people should remember just how much I hate the FBI. Now, you're telling me to work with an FBI agent assisting on ALL my cases."

"That's the price you pay for pissing off every detective on the force, Jordan. Back to work. I don't want to hear from you until you're down with your case." Macy turned on his heel and headed into his office, exhausted with Jordan's continual complaints. Although he couldn't say he could blame her entirely. He did remember Jordan's last experience with the FBI. Shaking his head, he closed the door to his office quietly. No, he couldn't blame her at all.

_I'd keep writing, but I don't think anyone is reading. That's okay. I'm used to it. Not really. Never mind. Don't worry, I won't abandon this story. Unless you don't like it, then you should worry. Just review, I've got more on the way. Unless I lose my mind again. Hahaha…ha-ha…never mind. _

_Tengo un cepillo, pero soy sin los dientes de me boca. Never mind._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, this sucks._ Laughing dryly at his understatement, Special Agent Ray Malloy entered the Boston City morgue with an exaggerated lack of enthusiasm.

Stopping briefly at the front desk for directions, he made his way to the elevator. The very small elevator. Ray took a deep breath. He hated small spaces, especially elevators. He'd have to search for stairs next time. The ascent took about three minutes, which felt like forever. As the elevator stopped, Ray took another deep breath. _This really sucks._

CHANGE IN PERSPECTIVE

Jordan felt her body tense as the door behind her opened softly. It was the agent, who else would interrupt her during an autopsy like this? She ignored the person behind her, hoping that they would take the hint and be quiet. No such luck.

"Cavanaugh?" Jordan felt a chill run down her spine at the rudeness of the now obviously male agent.

"**Doctor** Cavanaugh," she spat, turning sharply to face him. He looked a little nervous, maybe a little scared of her. But this idea was forced out of her mind when she saw him. He was hot. There really wasn't any other way to put it. Dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, lean, hot. She recovered quickly though, sticking her hand out a little too violently. "And you are…"

"Special Agent Malloy, I'm here to assist on any police investigation concerning your…"

"Any of my cases. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why don't you just sit over there and shut up." Jordon's felt her triumph leave her as Malloy raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh, right. Because that's what they pay me to do, shut up. Unfortunately I've never been good at it." He casually walked over to the body Jordan had been examining. "What'd he die of," he asked nonchalantly.

"A busted jugular artery."

"Stabbed," he asked, circling the body.

"Yeah."

"Any other injuries?"

"You really don't take me seriously do you?"

"Not at all."

_Thanks for the review. It made me feel special. It also kind of worried me because when I say review, I mean singular, but whatever. I have like 7 tests this week so I'll try to update as soon as possible. If you read, review. If you don't read it, don't worry about reviewing. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Sooo, how do you like your job?"

Silence. Jordan didn't answer; instead she casually flicked a bit of dead skin away from the body, dangerously close to Ray.

"Great, me too… do you like Boston?"

Silence. Jordan continued working with a reaction to Ray's words.

"Me neither." Ray had had absolutely no luck in getting Jordan to talk. Bent over her current corpse, Jordan seemed enraptured in what appeared to be fairly moldy lungs.

"Smoker?" Ray looked with disgust at the grayish lungs. For the first time, Jordan seemed jolted out of her decided silence.

"What?"

"Did he smoke? Is that why his lungs look like that?" Ray looked encouragingly at Jordan, hoping she would stop ignoring him.

"Who cares?" Jordan felt a pang of disappointment when Ray didn't answer. She had gotten used to his brainless questioning. She quickly pushed the disappointment down, however, leaning back over the body.

A mechanical beeping caused Jordan to look up again as Ray's cell phone went off. Jumping of the desk he had been lounging on, he walked swiftly out of the room, clearly hesitant to let Jordan overhear his conversation. Shrugging Jordan got back to work, waiting for him to come back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Malloy," Ray answered softly.

"Evening, Detective. We think we might have a lead for you on that M.E. case." The young police officer's voice was fairly smooth, but a little nervous. _Great_, Ray thought to himself,_ On top of the pissed off M.E. the PD are sending rookies my way. Excellent. _Ray sighed wearily.

"Where do I go?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jordan tried not to look up when Ray reentered the room, but found it impossible when she noticed him leaving again.

"What's up?" Ray looked back at her in poorly disguised amusement.

"I got a lead on the Jefferson case," he said, nodding to the body on the table. "See ya later." Jordan raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"I'm coming wi…"

"No." Ray turned to leave but found Jordan pulling on her coat and heading towards the door. Ray stared at her for a few seconds and then shrugged, holding the door open for her.

"Don't get shot." Jordan smiled slightly at him.

"Don't shoot me."

_Each chapter gets a little bit longer. Not much, just a little bit. Like I said, lots of tests this week, so don't hold your breath. Actually, try not to do that at all, it can't be good for you. Unless you're swimming. Then I definitely recommend you hold your breath._

_Thanks for all the reviews. I agree that the first chapter wasn't too good, but I've been getting a lot of reviews so, gracias. Yay. Hallelujah. Whatever._

_Whichever reviewer said that the 1st chapter wasn't very good and the Spanish tooth thing was weird…yeah, I know, I know. You're all very perceptive._

_Longer chapter later—hahahaha. Hahaha. Ha. H. a. okay then. _


End file.
